Proxy
by Verdant Phoenix
Summary: She just wanted to save the life of her best friend. She didn't want to be the Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. Inspired by dhazellouise's Fourth Champion on Archive of Our Own.


What she was about to do was fool-hardy. Hermione felt the tension in her body wind up as she finished laying out her offerings. An owl hooted somewhere deeper in the Forbidden Forest and Hermione prayed that she wouldn't encounter any of the forest's dangerous denizens tonight.

Harry's survival was dependent on this ritual.

* * *

There had been an announcement made that the Tri-Wizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year. Eternal glory, three dangerous tasks and the drawing of champions taking place on Halloween… it was a recipe for disaster that had Harry's name written all over it. Not if she could help it Hermione decided, and she ensconced herself in the library to find a solution.

Ron had not been pleased.

"Come on Hermione, classes have hardly begun and already you're being a complete swot." Ron snorted. He and Harry had ventured to the library to see if Hermione wanted to come to stands with a few other classmates who were going to play a pick-up game of Quidditch. _More like Harry was concerned and Ron tagged along so he didn't feel left out_ , Hermione thought bitterly as she continued pouring over tomes.

She heard Ron's grunt when Harry elbowed him in the gut and allowed Harry's hesitant hand to turn her around to face them. Hermione knew how stunted Harry's relatives had made him when it came to physical contact and she wouldn't reverse all of her hard work by jerking away.

"Hermione, we're just concerned that you're working so hard already. I don't want you to burn out like you did last year." Harry pointed out and Hermione bit her lip. His deep green eyes made her want to spill her secret to him, to confess the anxieties that had been rolling about in her stomach, but she didn't know how he would react. She knew how Ron would react; he'd have a jealous breakdown and wouldn't speak to either of them.

No, she couldn't risk it.

Hermione pasted on a bright smile and nodded understandably. "I know Harry and I promise that I'll take it easy once I complete this research project." Harry peered at her and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Luckily Ron unknowingly saved the day.

"Let's go Harry and leave Hermione with her dusty books or they'll start without us." Ron pleaded. Hermione felt her mouth open to tell Ron off but Harry beat her to the punch.

"It's because of these dusty books that we're even here today Ron. Lay off Hermione and let her do finish her project in peace."

It wasn't often that Harry took a side but Hermione couldn't deny the flutter in her heart whenever he took hers. Ron threw his hands up in the air and muttered something before stalking out of the library. Harry started to follow after him but turned back around and smiled softly at his best female friend.

"I'll save you a seat at dinner?" Hermione wordlessly nodded and as soon as Harry left, she burst into tears.

* * *

Madam Irma Pince burst from the corner with a reprimand for the noise, but it died in her throat at the sight of her favorite student crying into her hands. She had never been good with children, but Ms. Granger was one of the very rare students who understood the value of the books in the Hogwarts library. She supposed she could see what the matter was and offer some prudent advice if necessary but if Hermione was crying over the redheaded dimwit of their trio, Irma would not hold back her opinion of the oaf.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

Usually Hermione would've come up with some excuse about schoolwork, that would be believable coming from her, but all of her fears for Harry spilled forth and she confessed what she had been researching.

Irma's eyebrow raised but she couldn't say that Ms. Granger's suspicions were wrong. The Potter boy did seem to have a very bad streak of unluckiness that started every year on the anniversary of his parents' sacrifice. Usually she liked to keep her nose in her beloved books and not create a stir but she had heard the Potter boy defend her favorite student a few times when the redheaded dimwit started after her.

It also wouldn't be the first time a student – well, former student in that case – had come to her crying about how to save the Potter boy's life.

"I think I may know the best solution to the problem you have Ms. Granger," Madam Pince began slowly, "I just hope Mr. Potter is worth it in the end."

She beckoned Hermione to follow her and, seeing there weren't any students milling about in the library on this fine early fall day, went straight into the Restricted Section. Keeping her questions at bay, Hermione watched as Madam Pince walked back to a wall and tapped a peculiar rhythm on two of the stones with her wand. A door suddenly swung back and Madam Pince ducked inside.

Hermione started after her but Madam Pince came back immediately with a small book in her hand.

"I've only loaned this book out to someone once before, Ms. Granger. I know you will do your due diligence and consider the consequences before you utilize any of the spells contained in here."

Teary-eyed and choked up with conflicting emotions, Hermione nodded solemnly and cradled the book to her chest as a precious lifeline as she followed Madam Pince out of the Restricted Section.

* * *

Shaking her head free from memories, Hermione smiled faintly as she finished setting up her ritual area. A lock of hair from Harry sat on top of cinnamon and myrrh in a small bowl with a silver dagger at her feet. A white candle stood at each of the compass points around her and she held one in her hand.

Shivering, she stripped out of her clothes and the invisibility cloak she had borrowed from Harry and tossed them well out of range of the ritual space along with her wand - no outside magic could interfere. Feeling vulnerable, Hermione focused on who she was doing this for and steeled her nerves.

Using a single match, she lit the candle in her hands and began chanting the spell she had memorized. Her magic began to thrum and Hermione felt herself begin to go into a light headed state. She was vaguely aware of herself as she walked to each of the compass points and lit the candles with the one in her hand.

The pain from the dagger cutting the protection rune in her hand felt dull and she watched as small rivulets of blood poured from the rune into the small bowl at her feet.

"I stand in his place." Hermione whispered as she brought the candle in her hand down to the small bowl. As the ingredients began to burn, the glow of the candles grew brighter and Hermione watched in fascination as the blood rune in her hand glowed green. It pulsated thrice in time with the thrums of her magic before a sudden howl of wind rushed through the clearing and blew out the fires.

Hermione woke up sometime later on the forest floor and looked around. Her ritual area disappeared except for the silver dagger which was clear of blood. Looking at her hand, the protection rune looked scarred over, as it had been years since she had cut it into her hand. Groaning, Hermione pulled back her clothes on and swept the invisibility cloak around her shoulders.

She was dreading the questions she would get from the boys but if the ritual worked, it would all be worth it.


End file.
